Not Coming Home
by chibikuro rose-sama
Summary: reposted cuz is evil. Ryou can't stand how Bakura is treating him so he runs away. songfic to Maroon 5's 'Not coming home' R


**Kuro-chan (me): Hey I'm somewhat new to this so please be nice with your reviews.**

**Kura-chan (Bakura): somewhat?**

**Kuro-chan: Well I've written fanfics before but I burned them.**

**Ry-chan (Ryou): you burned them...**

**Kuro-chan: Yeah, and my mom was really upset about it for some reason, I wonder why?**

**Rose-sama (my yami): 'I wonder why?' Baka hikari of mine, you have got to be the biggest idiot ever. hits Kuro-chan over the head with an encyclopedia**

**Hi-chan (Hiei): no the biggest is Kwabaka, but she comes close and thankfully she's not as ugly. **

**Kur-chan (Kurama): be nice, Hiei, or you won't get to touch me for a week.**

**Hi-chan: smirk I'd like to see you try. starts making out with Kurama**

**Rose-sama: why don't you two get a room.**

**Hi-chan: drags Kur-chan into a closet**

**Kuro-chan: anywho, I hope you enjoy this. I wouldn't go as far as to consider this tendershipping but it could be. also i don't have a beta so I'm sorry for that. This is a songfic to Maroon 5's 'Not Coming Home'. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, who wants to do the disclaimer.**

**Ry-chan: I'll do it.**

**Kura-chan: No you won't. starts making out with him**

**Rose-sama: get a room.**

**Kuro-chan: why does that sound famaliar. bang XX**

**Rose-sama: throws away malet **

**Kura-chan: drags Ryou into a bathroom**

**Rose-sama: anyway. My baka hikari doesn't own anything if she did own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho no one would watch it. read her pathetic excuse for a fic and review if you feel like it. if you don't, well, no skin off my back. Enjoy or whatever the hell I'm supposed to say.**

_When you refuse me  
You confuse me  
What makes you think I'll let you in again  
Think again my friend  
Go on misuse me and abuse me  
I'll come out stronger in the end_

I can't believe him. He thinks that I'm just some toy of his that he can just toss when he gets bored with it. Well he better think again. He told me he loved me and i believed him. Just that the innocent trusting hikari I'm supposed to be. Ha, that's a laugh. This whole thing started a few months after Battle City. He was upset at being betrayed by Mariku and took out all his frustrations on me. He abused me just like he had done before so I didn't bat a eye at this. Then I started to realize that even after he was so cruel to me I had an attraction to him. He started to drink and the beatings got worse.

_And does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone  
And does it make you mad  
To find that I have grown  
I'll bet it hurts so bad  
To see the strength that I have shown_

I truly didn't care, I just wanted to be with him. This attraction only grew as time drew on. After two months the beatings were less but he started to avoid me like the plague. I was starting to think he hated me when one night he came home with roses and chocolate and told me that he was in love with me. To say that was the happyest day of my life would be an understatement. We were so happy together, I didn't think that anything could go wrong, I mean, sure, we had fights like any other couple but we were still happy. Now that I look back on it I can't believe how stupid I was.

_When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home_

He soon started to hang out with Malik and Mariku. Those two were a horrible influence on him. Soon after we had gotten together I made him give up drinking, they got him back into that as well as drugs. He started to beat me again, but he would always apologize and promise never to do it again. Once again I curse the trusting personality of a hikari. We were ok for a while but things eventually got worse.

_You do not know how much this hurts me  
To say these things that I don't want to say  
But have to say them anyway  
I would do anything to end your suffering  
But you would rather walk away_

On our one year anniversity instead of spending time with me, he went out with the two maniacs. When he came home later that night totally stoned and moody. It seemed they had been gambling and he had managed to lose a fair amount of money. I tried to calm him down but it didn't work, he was too far gone. He raped me that night. It was my first time. When we got together he had promised not to pressure me. He violated not only my body but my trust, as well, that night. The worst part was I was already planning on giving myself to him then, just not like it occured.

That was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. I decided at that time I decided I needed to leave him for good. I told my friends all that had happened and they agreed with my decision. Kaiba, with a little convincing from Jou, bought me a plane ticket and had a job, and an apartment set up for me in California. I really appreciate him for getting it all for me and plan to pay him back one day.

_And does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone  
And does it make you mad  
To find that I have grown_

That leads to where I am now, one month later. I'm at Domino Airport, ready to board a plane and leave my old life behind. To leave _him_ behind. I didn't take much with me. Everything I own will remind me of _him_, good or bad, it will leave me with some memory.

"_Flight 201, for Los Angelas, California will be boarding in ten minutes." _

Ten Minutes. Just enough time to tell _him_ without having to worry about _him _trying to stop me.

Ring Ring

"Moshi Moshi. It's Bakura, talk ta me."

"Hey Bakura, it's Ryou."

_I'll bet it hurts so bad  
To see the strength that I have shown  
When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home_

"Oh, hey, Ryou, look can ya call back later, or better yet when you get home. Ya see Malik and Marik are here and there's a game on." He really can be so uncaring.

"That's kinda what I wanna talk to you about," I have to do this fast, before I lose my nerve, "Bakura, I'm at the airport right now"

"Really, I didn't know anyone was going on a trip." He is also pretty stupid at times.

"sigh No one's going on a trip. I'm moving." I take a deep breath to steady myself before I continue,"Bakura, I'm tired of all the abuse, I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving you for good. Don't try looking for me, I'm going out of the country. I'm sorry that it have to end like this." I try and blink away some tears but know it's in vain.

_And does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone  
And does it make you mad  
To find that I have grown  
_

"Ry-chan, you can't be serious. Why would you leave me? Please don't go. We can sort this out, just come but home." tears are evident in his desperate pleas. I want so much to Run back home, bury myself in his arms and have these last few months be a bad dream, but i know it isn't.

_I'll bet it hurts so bad  
To see the strength that I have shown  
When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home_

"I'm sorry but it's just too late. But what ever happens remember this: I love you, Mou hitori no boku." Then i hung up. I knew if I talked to him any longer I would change my mind.

_"Flight 201, for Los Angelas, California, is now boarding."_

Well I guess it's time for me to start my new life. I gave the stewardess my ticket and she showed me to my seat. I had a window seat and an old lady was sitting next me.

_When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home_

"So are you going for a holiday, young man?" she asked trying to break the ice.

"No, I'm starting a new life." I said with a small smile. She gave me a strange look and started to read a magazine. I just looked out at the clouds as a small smile grace my face.

_When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home_

Owari

**Kuro-chan: sorry for how Malik and Marik were portrayed. they are two of my fav characters but it just worked with the fic to have them like that. and sorry for how Bakura and Ryou were and oh just forget I ever wrote this fic. anyway how was it?**

**Rose-sama: wow, that sucked**

**Kuro-chan: well, sooorrrrryyy. it's not my fault we all can't be perfect like you.**

**Rose-sama: I know.**

**Kur-chan: oh, leave her alone. **

**Hi-chan: Hn.**

**Ry-chan: Please read and Review**

**Kura-chan: Flames are gladly excepted. they will be used to burn useless fanfics.**

**Rose-sama: on second thought, no flames.**

**Hi-chan, Kura-chan, Kuro-chan: pout**

**Ry-chan and Kur-chan: Ja ne**


End file.
